1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices and in particular to pnpn reverse-conducting thyristors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thyristor designers have attempted in the past to develop a practical method for making reverse conducting semiconductor thyristors because of their ability to combine high blocking voltage capability with low conduction and switching losses. Moreover, high frequency performance is improved since a bypass diode is not needed in many electrical circuit applications.